1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a squeeze bottle pumpless nozzle dispenser and more particularly to one which has a rotatable top lid which contains the dispensing nozzle. Thus, the present invention is directed to a dispenser which may be squeezed to dispense a fluid material through a nozzle which may take the form of a pump type nozzle but without the need for actual pumping. The particular combination of dispensing and venting is a critical feature of the present invention.
2. Prior Art Statement
Squeeze type dispensers have been around for many years and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,422 issued in 1935 to O. D. Shonnard. This patent shows a rotatable nozzle which has an open and shut position as well as an intermediate position for dispensing granular materials. U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,304 issued to H. A. Mart on Jan. 13, 1953 describes a fuel dispensing device with a rotatable nozzle which communicates with venting and liquid dispensing openings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,181 issued to J. E. McDonnell on Nov. 5, 1968 shows a simple squeeze bottle dispenser and U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,157 shows a state of the art type self-sealing closure dispenser for plastic bottles. This patent issued on July 20, 1982 to James C. Darner and shows a dispenser mechanism with a dual valve arrangement with automatic closure during periods of non-use.
The prior art also shows various types of rotational arrangements for dispensing materials from squeeze type bottles and the like and these are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,579; 3,338,444 and 4,585,151. These show various types of rotational arrangements for opening and closing and venting.
Notwithstanding the formidable prior art in this field, none teaches or suggests the system of the present invention involving separate locations and tracks for a dispensing orifice and a venting orifice with a pressure sensitive shut off valve in the venting orifice.